


aren't you a lucky one, prongs?

by pckdrg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pckdrg/pseuds/pckdrg





	aren't you a lucky one, prongs?

Sirius was holding up a letter, tears running down his face. The words in the letter seemed like a blur, his eyes were only fixated on the words “disowned” and “disinherited”.

He swallowed. “Well, aren’t you a lucky one, Prongs? A poor werewolf and a homeless disowned boy for best friends”, he said looking up at James, who was leaning against his bedframe.

James smiled. He walked over and took the letter and crumbled it inside his hand.

“The luckiest.”


End file.
